User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Remaking Something You Won't Believe
So it has come to my senses I am having troble trying to make smaller remakes of the Deadleh 19. What does that mean? It means, well, I'm having a very hard time. Making them weren't easy, neither remaking them. For example we have Pukeighteen, a very weird fly-beast hybrid. Say goodbye to most of the Deadleh 19, since I'm ready to remake them. Only ones I'm going to TRY and remake is: Quadretro, Fivefinger, Sevenie, Nineclops, and Merleven. Probably Sevengreen two. Without further ado let's see the newbies (or not newbies) and what they'll look like. SERIES 1 #Oneyx - Has one hand, and one foot. Its feet are together. Looking closely, you can see one-shaped horns.(Granite) #Gemitwo - Brother & Sister. Symbolizes 2. (Star) #Muerthree - Head is a three, has triangles for hands. (Spirit) #Quadretro - As usual, the same Tetris-y design. (Retro) #Fivefinger - The normal number. Please don't ask. (Strike) SERIES 2 #Hexaluck - Currently Dark. May undergo a change on elements. But symbolizes six. (Doom) #Sevenie - Has an arabic number on her. (Arcane) #Cycloneight - I'm planning it to have a propeller with eight blades on it, and an eight-shaped mask. (Jet) #Nineclops - I don't need to explain. (Logic) #Abomiten - YETI TEN! (Cryo) SERIES 3 #Merleven - The normal number 11, with a hook. Gonna make it Sevenie's brother. What a first! (Scuba) #Gauzelve - Gonna make it twelve cells hiding in a medic kit and controlling it. (Healer) #Inferunlucky - Said to bring bad luck to people. Resembles XIII. (Torch) #Juyuck - The japanese FOURTEEN DUUUUUUUUH! (Toxic) #Rapteen - Fifteen which looks like Meganineteen. (Tune) SERIES 4 #Kracltshi - Crackles with rage... based off of the Chinese Fourteen. (Shock) #Sevengreen - Dryad number, partially resembles a 17. (Amazon) Oh yeah, the Random Element? No thanks. WHICH ELEMENTS STILL HAVEN'T I USED?! #Spicy #Sunny #Green #Ballistic #Royal #Dark #Stealthy #Splashy #Flashy #Blocky #Brainy #Hardy #Windy #Medic #Chilly #Noisy #Yucky #Deadly #Mystic #Legendary NOT GOING TO DO! SO QUESTION! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF DEVIL WOULD BE ADDED? Answer: Welp... *Gemitwo: Mystic -> Dark *Hexaluck: Dark -> Devil *Sevenie: Royal -> Mystic WHY IS SEVENIE ROYAL WHEN YOU CAN MAKE IT ROYAL/MYSTIC OR MYSTIC? Well if you realized each one of the Deadleh 19 does not have element duplicates. None of them are dual types BTW. You might realize that Fivefinger is the only "still alive" to have his type changed. Why's that? Well I figured out that Fivefinger would be more of the BALLISTIC typing, considering he has big hands to throw balls. Did you know Gemitwo was originally Dark but when Hexaluck was made, the creator realized it's also a Dark? Maybe I should switch Muerthree and Hexaluck's element. Maybe I should add another element. Maybe "Devil"? That way I can make it the Deadly TWENTY. Result: RIP Devil. I AM SAD!! But I'm planning something else!!! WHAT ELEMENT SHOULD BE ADDED AFTER BOSS WAVE 1?! 1. Primary - Just like the Normal type from Pokemon! 2. Brawl - War-related. Y'know, like those wars. 3. Tasty - FOOD-RELATED! THAT WAY, NO MORE CHIPS WHICH ARE CLASSIFIED AS BRAINY! 4. Cosmic - An old suggestion, now existing. 5. Devil - Mostly because I want to give it a chance to become an element. 6. Berserk - Animal-related. 7. Stun - Gotten from ARMS, not the same as Flashy!!! BUT RATHER, STUNNY. STUNNY GUNNY. 8. Blast - EXPLOSIONS! THAT'S RIGHT, EXPLOSIONS! NOW LET'S FIND A GOOD BALLISTIC RENAME! 9. Support - Not the same as Medic. RATHER, HEAL. HEAL MY FRIENDS, HEAL. 10. Razor - RAZOR SHARP WINNAS. 11. Star - THIS WAS GOTTEN FROM GRUB GUARDIAN YAAAAAAAAAY. 12. Cyber - Should I? COMPUTER RELATED AND STUFF YAAAAAAAY! 13. Jewel - Crystal element! Yes! YES. 14. Turbo - Industrial! WAIT, INDUSTRIAL?! Yes, it's from Slizers. 15. Random - SHOULD I GIVE IT A CHANCE. THEIR IS ONLY TEN CHAMPS! POLL RESTARTS! Robot got 2 votes and Tasty got 1 vote. TIME TO RAMP IT UP TO THIRTY ELEMENTS! ROBOT IS NOW A CLASS! Series 1.PNG|Series 1 Oneyx.PNG|Oneyx Gemitwo.PNG|Gemitwo Muerthree.PNG|Muerthree Quadretro.PNG|Quadretro New Fivefinger.PNG|Fivefinger THE ATTACK OF MOAR.PNG|Series 2 Category:Blog posts